Coronado
by KatjaLaRoux
Summary: A collection of vignettes about an Earthborn/War Hero Shepard. Begins at the beginning. / Paulie's voice was in her head again: 'If it's not your bleeding heart, it'll be your damn addiction to solitude. Strength in numbers. That's what the Reds are for, ma puce. How can we watch your back if you keep going off on your own'
1. Coronado

_A young Shepard, drinking root beer near the corner of 10th St. and Olive Ave._

* * *

The fog clung to her hair; she could feel it. In summer, even this late in the morning, it lingered. She turned the corner and glanced down the street. No one. There rarely was anyone on foot there, but she always looked anyway. Her eyes passed over the window of the recruitment office. The blond woman, always sitting at the desk, always staring out the window, made eye contact. Again. Nodded. _Huh. It's almost like she's looking for me. Maybe to see if I'll come back again. _Nodding back to the blonde behind the glass, she stepped off the curb and crossed the street.

It was about halfway across that she noticed the boy sitting on the sidewalk, back resting against the side wall of the market. His arms were wrapped around his knees. She slowed her pace, focusing her attention on him. He didn't look familiar. He wasn't wearing colors. _Not a Red. Not _Lobo Sur.

He turned his head in her direction, his chubby face blank. He was young. A few years younger than her. _Maybe only 12 or 13. Too young to be alone on this side of town, too old to be unclaimed. New kid. _She sighed as she reached the sidewalk, still watching the kid. He made no move to acknowledge her, just watched as she walked up to him.

"Hey."

He just stared up at her, silent. His clothes looked nice. Dirty, sure, but recently purchased. _Definitely a new kid._

"You waiting for someone?"

He shook his head and looked back down at his knees. _Oookay, then._ She shrugged to herself and walked towards the door of the market. Pausing before she pushed open the door, she looked across the street. She could just make out the blonde, still watching her. Same as every day.

As she walked inside the market, the old man at the counter nodded at her. She tossed a few coins on the counter as she walked by, making her way to the cold case on the back wall. She considered the kid outside as she opened the sliding glass door. He clearly had been on the street for a day or two but looked too well fed, too well dressed, to have been out there much more than that. No signs of fighting. _How the hell did he end up in this neighborhood and not get in himself into trouble?_ She shook the thought out of her head. _Not your business, _she told herself, reaching for a root beer. The old man nodded again, her coins already deposited in his register, as she made her way back outside.

She turned to the little alley next to the market, where the kid was still sitting, knowing she should leave him alone but unable to help herself. She could hear Paulie's voice in the back of her mind: "One of these days, that damn bleeding heart of yours is gonna get you in trouble, _ma puce._" She sighed as she dropped to the sidewalk near to the kid, stretching her legs out in front of her. He watched her but said nothing. She opened the bottle of root beer and took a swig.

"So, what's your name?"

He didn't answer, but his eyes had left her face. He was staring at her root beer. She held it out to him. His eyes darted up to hers, then back to the proffered bottle. "Go on," she said. "I don't mind sharing."

He reached for the bottle, took a tiny sip, then handed it back. She took another swig herself and passed it back to him again. _Alright. Maybe if I talk, he'll talk._

"So where're you from? I grew up here, just over a few blocks, on Orange Ave. We can see the ocean from the roof of our building. You been down there yet? The beach? They say you used to be able to swim there. I can't picture it though. Must've been ages ago the water was clean enough for swimming."

The kid silently handed the root beer back again after his sip.

"Thing is, I know most of the kids around here, but I don't know you. It's not really a good place to be on your own. You don't have to tell me your name, but you don't belong here. You really, really don't. You got parents somewhere? Family?"

The bottle was passed back again, but the kid still hadn't spoken. _C'mon, kid. Give me something._ She looked across the street towards the recruitment office. The blonde was still there, watching.

"Jimmy."

"Woah...he speaks. That your name? Jimmy?"

The kid nodded and stretched his legs out next to hers, setting the now empty root beer bottle on the ground between them. _"Gracias."_

"Anytime. And it's a pleasure to meet you, Jimmy. You can call me Shepard."

"That's your name?"

"It's one of them."

"How many do you have?"

"Too many, to be honest," she said with a small laugh. She sighed and turned to look the kid in the eye. "What are you doing down here, Jimmy?"

"Sitting."

"No shit." _Give the kid some sugar, and he turns into a smartass._ Shepard tapped her fingers against her thigh. "Look, Jimmy, I can tell you've been on the streets for a couple of days and seem to be doing okay, but this isn't a safe neighborhood. Trust me. Not everyone is going to share a soda with you. I can help you get home, to your family, before anything bad happens, but you gotta let me."

"No, I don't."

Shepard took a breath, readying herself for her next argument. _Gangs, junkies and perverts, oh my._ She stopped when she heard voices drift from around the corner. _Shit._ She knew those voices. She quickly got to her feet, grabbing the kid's arm and dragging him up with her. She whispered fiercely, "Whatever you do Jimmy, stay behind me and keep your mouth shut. Let me handle this." He nodded, eyes wide with confusion. She looked across the street eyes searching out the blonde woman at the recruitment office. She knew she was there, but Shepard couldn't tell if she was watching anymore. _Please be paying attention._

"Well, well. Fancy meeting you here, Shepard." Shepard stepped between Jimmy and the two figures approaching the alley, trying to hide him behind her.

"Church. Javi." She squared her shoulders and greeted the two older boys with as much confidence as she could. They weren't that much older really, but Church was probably three times her size—at least in width. Javi on the other hand wasn't much bigger than her, but he had a reputation for carrying knives. "You shouldn't be here."

Church snorted, "Says who?" Javi smirked but said nothing.

"You're on Reds territory, and you know it." She met Church's eyes. He had taken a step towards her, but she held her ground. Paulie's voice was in her head again: "If it's not your bleeding heart, it'll be your damn addiction to solitude. Strength in numbers. That's what the Reds are for, _ma puce._ How can we watch your back if you keep going off on your own?"

Church took another step forward. "And what are you gonna do about it? Paulie ain't here. None of your boys are." Shepard inhaled slowly.

From behind Church, Javi asked, "Who's the kid, _chica?_"

Church's attention shifted to Jimmy, who had followed her order and kept his mouth shut so far.

Shepard watched as Church narrowed his eyes, inspecting the kid. "Fresh meat," he grinned.

"I don't think so, Church," Shepard took a step forward this time, trying to further shield Jimmy. Her eyes never left Church's. "The kid's with me."

"No, he ain't," Church laughed. She was close enough now that she could smell him. Cigarettes and cinnamon. "He ain't a Red."

"Didn't say he was. But he's no _Lobo Sur_, either. He's with me." She desperately wanted to look for the blonde woman but knew better than to take her eyes off Church. Church was bigger, but she was faster and smarter. She knew if he decided to fight her, he'd telegraph it all over his face.

Sure enough, she saw the look in his eyes shift as he replied, "Maybe _Lobo Sur_ wants him."

She ducked just as Church took a wide, sloppy swing at her.

"Too slow!" She cried and slammed her palm into his sternum. He exhaled sharply and staggered back a step. She didn't give him a chance to recover before she went for his face. She felt her fist connect with his nose with a satisfying crunch.

"Fucking bitch!" Church's hands flew to his face as he backed away. Shepard spun to face Javi, fists raised defensively. Javi grinned at her, knife already in hand. He wasn't as slow as Church, but she still managed to dodge his first swipe with the blade. Her luck ended there. The next thing she knew Jimmy was shouting, her back was against the wall, and Javi's blade was against her throat. _That's what you get for staying out on your own. You and your damn bleeding heart didn't even help the damn kid. Guess Paulie was right._

"Maybe," Javi breathed next to her ear, "Maybe this ain't Reds territory anymore. Maybe it's ours now. Maybe _you're_ ours now."

Shepard closed her eyes. _Think, think, think._ Before any bright ideas popped up, she heard Jimmy's voice next to her.

"Leave her alone." His voice almost sounded confident—but it cracked, right at the end.

Javi looked over at Jimmy as if he'd forgotten the kid was there. As soon as his eyes were off of her, she reached a hand out and grabbed at Javi's balls. He yelped and the knife clattered to the ground. Shepard snatched the knife from the ground as Javi crumpled. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the blonde running across the street from the recruitment office. _She was paying attention after all._ Shepard grinned. _Maybe the Reds aren't the only ones who can watch my back, Paulie._

Church grabbed Javi by the arm and yanked him to his feet. He obviously had noticed the woman headed their way also. He growled at her, "You're dead, Shepard." They ran deeper into the alley.

"You okay?" The blonde skidded into the mouth of the alley, pistol drawn. Her eyes followed the two figures disappearing around the corner onto the next street. Shepard dropped the knife and turned to Jimmy, eyes searching for any sign of injury. Seeing none, she sighed and turned back to the woman.

"We're fine."

The woman raised an eyebrow as she holstered her pistol. "The blood on your face suggests otherwise. C'mon. I've got a med kit in the office."

Jimmy held Shepard's hand as they followed the blonde across the street towards the recruitment office.


	2. Waiting

_Shepard waiting at an Alliance medical facility for treatments, post-Skyllian Blitz._

* * *

Shepard slumped into the chair furthest from the television. The waiting room was relatively empty, but she knew what news story was on repeat and didn't want to hear it again. She adjusted her hat low on her brow and shut her eyes-maybe a few moments rest before getting called back to see the doctor. She was unsuccessful as she felt someone settle into a seat near her. She opened her eyes to see who it was, just in case she needed to make a quick exit. She was far from the right mood to deal with another reporter.

The young man sitting a few seats away from her was not a reporter. From under the brim of her baseball cap, she took in his dark hair, sharp nose, and-_Leli would call that a "strong jawline."_ She smiled as she imagined what her former roommate's reaction would be to the marine sitting near her. Leli would be chatting him up in a heartbeat. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize she had been staring. He, however, did and smiled back at her. _Shit._

"Hi."

"Hello." She adjusted the brim of her hat again, hoping he wouldn't recognize her, hoping he wouldn't be chatty.

"So…what are you in for?"

She sighed to herself. _Had to be a chatty one._ She could almost hear Leli's voice urging her to be nice. "Getting my shoulder rebuilt. And checking on a couple of busted ribs. You?"

"Head scan. I, ah, get migraines. I like to get checked out before going on long tours."

Shepard nodded. _Seems like a logical move. _She shifted in her seat, ignoring the twinge in her side. Small talk was not her thing. And waiting room small talk was one of the worst kinds. When she didn't say anything, he spoke again.

"Shoulder rebuild and broken ribs, huh? Sounds like a rough day at the office."

Shepard smirked. "More like a rough day on shore leave without medi-gel."

"Shore leave?" He raised an eyebrow. "Where the hell did you go? I just want to make a note to never go there myself."

She snorted a half-laugh, and before she could stop herself, she answered. "Elysium. But the hotel brochure definitely did not mention Batarians and grenades as amenities." _Nice one, Shepard. There goes your anonymity._ She re-adjusted her hat and looked down at her knees.

"Elysium? I heard about that. Sounded like a real mess. Some young lieutenant rallied some civilians and held the Batarians back, right? The news this morning said they're giving him a medal and a promotion. What was his name?" From the corner of her eye, she watched him rub a hand across his jaw in thought. _That jaw. I wonder what it would feel like to...shit, Shepard. Either Leli's rubbing off on you or you need to get laid. Or both._ She shook her head, bringing her thoughts back to the conversation.

"_Her_ name. The lieutenant was a woman." _Get laid and stop talking. Not necessarily in that order._ She noticed the door open and a nurse step out with a datapad in hand.

The marine nodded in recognition. "That's right! It was-"

"Shepard?" The nurse called. Shepard nearly bolted out of her chair and made her way quickly to the nurse in the open doorway and her exit.

In her head, she heard Leli's voice chiding her for being rude. Again. "Nice chatting." She called over her shoulder. She didn't notice that the marine's eyes had gone wide as he realized that she was that lieutenant. Shepard. The Hero of Elysium.


	3. Interlude

_Shepard spends a thoughtful night in the mess, post-Eden Prime._

* * *

It used to be Paulie's voice she always heard in her head. Reminding her to stick to the shadows, to stay out of sight. Reminding her that her bleeding heart would only get her into trouble. Reminding her that the Reds would have her back. Years later, Paulie's voice was replaced by Leli's voice. Teasing her for not knowing how to get a man's attention. Teasing her for being too solitary, too quiet. Teasing her for always shying away from relationships-even of the one-night-only it was Anderson's voice. Teaching her that there is always more than one path. Teaching her that right is not always easy. Teaching her that there are meaningful relationships outside of a gang's blind loyalty and the one-night-only variety. Now, she just gets the screaming and screeching of a world dying. She can't help but wonder if it will ever be just her own voice.

_When did I get so damn maudlin?_

Shepard shook her head at herself and pushed her empty mug away. Things had been quiet since they'd left Eden Prime. The crew didn't linger and chat quite as much as usual. She knew, from experience, that most everyone would return to their normal habits and routines in a few days-by the time they reached the Citadel, at least. For now, though, the quiet was okay with her. A soft clink of a tool dropping on the floor snapped her out of her thoughts. She had almost forgotten that Alenko was on the other side of the bay, working on that hinky console. She watched him as he stood, stretched, and rubbed at his forehead before crouching again to return to his work.

Alenko had been in the med bay when she woke up from her fifteen hour post-beacon "nap." She had been tempted to ask Chakwas just how long he'd been there, but she figured her inquiries about the lieutenant were probably suspicious enough. Ever since she and Alenko had met, a few days before boarding the Normandy, something in the back of her mind had been niggling at her. He just seemed _familiar_.

She had scoured his file for some justification for the feeling and found nothing. They had never served together, never been stationed in the same place at the same time, never crossed paths as far as she could tell. The thought that they knew each other had distracted her a couple of times during officers' meetings.

_Maybe it's something about the way he raises one eyebrow when he doesn't really believe whatever I just said._

After he had been ushered out of the med bay, after Anderson debriefed her, she approached Chakwas about him, hoping something would connect. Powerful biotic, old school implant. L2. She had read about those. She watched as he stood again, straightening his back. He caught her gaze and smiled at her. The same smile he had offered her in the med bay when she'd told him he wasn't at fault for the beacon exploding.

_Maybe it's his smile. He does have a nice smile. Or his jaw. He's got one of those jaws...shit, Shepard. That's exactly what you should _not_ be thinking of. _

Chakwas had said he was one of the lucky ones with the L2. No tumors, no signs of mental instability-just migraines. She watched as he shut down the console and and picked up an energy drink. She watched as he walked towards her. She watched as he sat down across from her, one seat over. He smiled again.

"Hey, Commander."

_Just migraines. _

Paulie would have rolled his eyes at her. Leli would have applauded silently. Anderson would never need to know where her thoughts had been 60 seconds earlier.


End file.
